


Шарфик

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: Рей вяжет для Кайло шарфик





	Шарфик

Раздражение, нетерпение и досада ощущались в воздухе почти физически. Механики топтались у дверей ангара, не желая находиться поблизости от Рей, когда та не в духе.

Роуз выбралась через верхний люк «Сокола» и уселась рядом с подругой, которая сосредоточенно ковырялась спицами в нитках.

– Это... дай угадаю... маскировочная сеть для «Сокола»?

– Это шарф! – Рей яростно дернула спицу. Из вязания вылезло несколько петель, отчего оно еще сильнее стало похоже на рыболовные снасти.

– Для космического кита?

Рей метнула на нее испепеляющий взгляд и скомкала вязание.

– Я хотела сделать для Бена что-нибудь... милое. Романтичное! – Шарф полетел с высоты «Сокола» на пол ангара. – Я могу убить для него кого-нибудь, обрушить гору, собрать корабль из мусора, наконец. – Рей обхватила себя руками. – Но когда я пытаюсь сделать что-то нормальное, получается ерунда какая-то.

Внизу астродроиды затеяли игру то ли в прятки, то ли в «проберись через паутину», наполнив воздух возбужденным свистом. Чувствуя, что гроза проходит мимо, в ангар начали просачиваться механики.

– Не переживай ты так, – попыталась подбодрить ее Роуз. – Я вот тоже вязать не умею. Можно ведь сделать что-то другое, попробуй пирог ему испечь... – Роуз прикусила язык: единственное и неповторимое дежурство Рей по камбузу закончилось очень, очень длинной очередью в освежитель. – Или нарисовать открытку, – исправилась она. – Это так мило!

– По сказал, что мои рисунки будут преследовать его в кошмарах, – хмуро отозвалась Рей.

– По вечно все преувеличивает, – отмахнулась Роуз. – Ну-ка, показывай.

Она пролистнула несколько страниц блокнота и вздохнула.

– Что ты говорила насчет убить кого-нибудь?.. Шучу, шучу, не смотри на меня так! Надо просто идти от твоих талантов, а не от дурацких стереотипов. Ландшафтным дизайном заниматься, пожалуй, не стоит, а вот собрать ему корабль...

– Очень романтично, – фыркнула Рей.

– Очень! – закивала Роуз. – Гораздо романтичнее, чем банальный шарф. Сама подумай!

Рей просияла. 

– Спасибо! – И умчалась, явно уже обдумывая, где достать детали.

Роуз облегченно вздохнула.

Осталось занять чем-нибудь мирным Бена, которому тоже не слишком хорошо давались традиционные знаки внимания.


End file.
